


It Would Sure Do Me Good (To Do You Good)

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Recovering!Bucky, hanging out together, pre-slash?, recovering!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky shares a recovered memory during a late-night visit to Tony’s workshop and returns the favor by talking Tony into getting some sleep.





	It Would Sure Do Me Good (To Do You Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Name of Piece: It Would Sure Do Me Good (To Do You Good) [ formerly "I Can Help"]  
> Square Filled: BBB K5: [image of Bucky in the Chair from CA:WS]  
> Also WinterIron Week Day 7: Recovering Together  
> Pairing: Platonic WinterIron (Tony & Bucky)  
> Rating: General  
> Warnings: none  
> Summary: Bucky shares a recovered memory during a late-night visit to Tony’s workshop and returns the favor by talking Tony into getting some sleep.

Bucky startled awake, the echoes of screams -- his screams -- still reverberating through his mind. Disoriented, he sat up, pulse pounding as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. 

“It’s okay, Sarge,” a familiar voice (not Steve, but someone he knew and trusted) called out. Bucky looked in the direction of the voice to see Tony Stark surrounded by holographic screens. “You’re in New York, in Avengers Tower in my workshop. You fell asleep on my couch after I did some work on your arm.” 

Tony made a gesture, and one of the screens changed to an analog clock face. “It’s about quarter til two in the morning, and therefore technically Monday the 29th, although for me, it’s still Sunday.” 

“What’re you still doin’ up?” Six months ago, Bucky would have assumed that Stark wouldn’t trust a former Hydra agent around his technology; but now, he simply felt guilty that he’d kept Tony from getting the sleep he surely needed. 

Tony shrugged. “A genius’ work is never done. That or ‘no rest for the wicked’, your choice of aphorisms.” He waved a hand and the screens disappeared. “Sounded like maybe you were having a nightmare.” 

“Wasn’t exactly a nightmare. Felt more like another memory.” 

Tony’s forehead wrinkled in concern. “Feel like talking about it?”

“I kinda do.” Bucky wasn’t due to meet with his therapist until Thursday, and Steve was about the last person Bucky could unburden himself to; his best friend would only mope around, feeling guilty. 

Tony pulled up a stool and sat down in front of Bucky. “I’m all ears.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and started to related what he recalled of the maintenance session in the DC bank vault. How he’d lashed out at the techs, and Pierce had been called in. Tony winced as Bucky described Pierce slapping him as if he were thumping the side of a radio to get it working again. 

“I always hated that guy,” Tony growled. “Getting shot was too good for him.” 

“No argument here. And then he lectured me, about how I’d shaped the century. Made it sound like something noble. When I got stubborn about the guy on the bridge, he turned around and told them to wipe me and start over.” 

Tony shook his head, absently rubbing at his chest. “Did Steve tell you we found that vault? He was ready to smash that chair to pieces with his bare hands and his shield. I made him wait til I could take photos and download the schematics. Promised him I’d find a way to reverse engineer it.” 

“Any luck so far?” 

“Yes and no. Dr. Beck and his neurotech team’s work on retro-framing is showing some promise. But it’s more of a tool for dealing with trauma versus regaining lost memories. In fact, I’ve run a few sessions on myself.”

“That such a good idea, champ?” 

“You’ve never seen my repulsor test footage, have you?” Tony chuckled. “I have a history of testing new tech personally.” 

“Don’t suppose your company is working on a sleep inducer, then.” 

Tony lips quirked into a gentle smile. “Is that a hint?” 

“At least come join me on the couch for a while to watch a movie or somethin’.” Bucky held out the blanket invitingly. If he could get Tony’s mind off his projects, there was a good chance of him actually falling asleep while an old black and white flick played on the tv. 

Sure enough, Tony was asleep within fifteen minutes. Bucky tucked the blanket around his friend and asked Friday to dim the lights. He could return the favor and stand watch over his friend for awhile.


End file.
